


You're still my weakness

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Giggling and pillow talk, Husbands, Lazy Mornings, Luxurious beds, M/M, Nature, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Tenderness, glamping, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: They both sighed into the kiss and Patrick felt he had enough of David’s lips on his that he could open the blanket a little more to trail open mouth kisses down his torso.The mixture of the cool, slick of Patrick’s tongue paired with his hot mouth made David shiver while Patrick was exploring him. Fingers on both sides of David, tickling him with the lightest of brushes. He groaned, finding a tuft of Patrick’s curls to pull on, causing Patrick to laugh into David’s hip bone as his tongue thrust into a pulse point. David involuntarily arched into it, whimpering when Patrick’s tongue slowly dragged away.“What is it, my love,” Patrick asked, his words muffled into David’s skin.“Please, honey.”OR When Patrick takes his husband glamping for a romantic getaway, Patrick wakes him up using David's favorite maneuver.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	You're still my weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tailor1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/gifts).



> Away on vacation last week, blackandwhiteandrose told me I was allowed to write an idea where David and Patrick were camping, so I wanted to imagine that Patrick took him somewhere really special and scenic. That's where this story came from. 
> 
> Recently in our RA discord, we have had some great discussions in the biology 101 channel, thanks again for that Tailor1971. This is a little love letter to say how appreciative we all are for your contribution to some superb conversation and hopefully you feel it when you read it. 
> 
> Thanks to [coffeeandstargazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandstargazing/pseuds/coffeeandstargazing) for the beta read and constant encouragement with different fandom stories. (Popping your first ever beta read cherry on this story was an honor to me)

  
Third quarter just ended and Patrick had surprised David with a week of seclusion for both he and his husband to go glamping. Knowing very well that David would shy away from tent or yurt camping, he went as big as he could go for Toronto and [ booked a luxurious cabin ](https://images.ctfassets.net/gxwgulxyxxy1/2mAxXcPfyn0vZ0Jhbgc8d3/37ae243da39f56f877673c9db48844fa/57755155-3154-4e02-a5b6-22fa0814bdad.lg1.jpg?fm=jpg&fl=progressive&w=1722&h=726&fit=fill) with all of the amenities David could dream up, including an over-sized hot tub and upgraded espresso machine.  
  
Almost forgetting where they were, Patrick looked up from David’s neck just in time to see a hawk flying low past their wall of windows. He must have jostled just a little bit because David’s head followed the direction of the bird a little and nodded. David happily sighed at the majestic beauty before them, settling himself even more into Patrick’s arms. 

  
A few minutes later, he could see David was awake in a reflection of one of the glass french doors. Even as he was just barely waking up, Patrick leaned up to see David’s dark eyelashes fanned against his skin. He took in the large room wrapped around them. Patrick took the opportunity to shift them both a little to where he could reach a hand into the large, even for David’s standards, [ decadently soft blanket ](https://s3.amazonaws.com/hoth.bizango/images/584573/luxury_cabin_feature.jpg) to then reach all of the miles of skin on his husband’s body. The coolness of his hand jolted David even more awake and Patrick sighed at the warmth he could feel. David was so impeccably smooth and warm underneath his fingertips as they traveled over to a nipple. David gasped when Patrick made light brush strokes over it. They both loved nipple play so much and knew how much pressure was the right amount for each other.   
  


Not feeling even remotely satisfied, Patrick turned David in his arms to capture his lips in a good morning kiss that would put Patrick weak in the knees if he wasn’t lying on this bed. The bed was a California King and the perfect size for a David Rose and his “I’m just happy to be here next to this unicorn” husband. 

They had no plans for the day and upon further exploration of David’s body, his hand trailed down to feel David’s morning wood. 

“Mmm,” David groaned, thrusting lightly into Patrick’s hand as he massaged him over his silk designer boxer briefs. Patrick continued to lightly massage David’s tongue with his own, tasting him as he licked inside David’s mouth. Occasionally pulling back to suck on David’s perfectly shaped lips, moaning with desire as he savoured him. Leaning back in to lick at the line of David’s mouth, kissing the smile off his face was one of Patrick’s favorite things. The light little smacks of tongues and lips they made caused Patrick’s chest to warm. Everything about their love making was always passionate and unhurried. 

Patrick snaked his hand under the waistband of David’s silky-smooth briefs and gasped when he felt David’s semi-firm dick growing in his hand. 

David pulled a hand out of his own furry blanket burrito to wrap a relaxed arm around Patrick’s shoulder, exhaling away from Patrick’s mouth.  
“Hi,” David said, looking pleased with how he was woken up. His eyes shining in the early morning light.

Even after four years of marriage, David’s eyes staring at him like that still made his heart stop. 

  
“Hi,” Patrick replied, his voice hoarse from last night’s sexy activities ending with David fucking his face in the stone shower. It was the perfect acoustics for Patrick to hear in surround sound just how much David enjoyed ruining Patrick’s throat until he came in wave upon wave. David also apparently loved hearing his own moans echo around them.

David shifted just a little to make it easier for Patrick to continue stroking him until he was fully hard, trailing fingers down to his balls to give them a light tug before going back up to continue his long languid motions.

They both sighed into the kiss and Patrick felt he had enough of David’s lips on his that he could open the blanket a little more to trail open mouth kisses down his torso. 

The mixture of the cool, slick of Patrick’s tongue paired with his hot mouth made David shiver while Patrick was exploring him. Fingers on both sides of David, tickling him with the lightest of brushes. He groaned, finding a tuft of Patrick’s curls to pull on, causing Patrick to laugh into David’s hip bone as his tongue thrust into a pulse point. David involuntarily arched into it, whimpering when Patrick’s tongue slowly dragged away. 

“What is it, my love,” Patrick asked, his words muffled into David’s skin. 

“Please, honey.”

“Please what?” Patrick burrowed his tongue into David’s pulse point on the other side, making his hips thrust. Patrick again laughed his sexy little giggle against the v of David’s leg. He looked up at David through his lashes and flashed an innocent, content smile.

“Patrick, I need you. Do what you want, I just need to come, baby. _Please_.” David whimpered while gently caressing Patrick’s curls and looking at his face so pleadingly.

He went back to what he was doing; slowly torturing David with open mouthed sloppy kisses and hard presses of tongue that always made David make the noises he wanted to hear. Sounds of pure pleasure and need from his mouth, throat, and lips. He couldn’t believe he could make David beg so prettily like that, but somehow Patrick had a knack of getting David nonverbal in bed. “As you wish, my love.”  
  
Not wanting to deny his husband anymore, Patrick opened David’s legs and positioned himself between them. First nuzzling at the silk and the clean scent of his husband. Then tugging the fabric down his thighs, kissing his knee as he worked them down his legs and then off his feet.  
  
Patrick pushed David up the bed and wrapped the blanket back around him, keeping his upper body warm while he worked to heat up his lower half. Maneuvering one leg up and to the side, Patrick began lazily open-mouth kissing along the crease between David’s neglected balls and thigh. He must have laved his tongue over a particular sensitive spot, ripping pleasure through every nerve ending there in the seam. It was making David groan as Patrick ran gentle fingertips over his skin, kissing hard and almost forming mouth-shaped bruises.   
  


Patrick nosed his way over to where he knew David really wanted him, looking up at his husband who had his eyes closed, biting his lip. One hand was twisted down in Patrick’s hair while the other was holding against the headboard.  
  
“You ready for my mouth, David?” Patrick didn’t wait for an answer to his muffled question and instead listened to the gorgeous gasp David made as he took him all the way down. He bobbed once, twice, then three times before sinking all the way down again. Moaning and sucking, he loved the feel of David inside of his mouth. David was just the right amount of length to hit the back of his throat, but the right amount of girth to give Patrick something to hold onto. He could feel himself growing harder just from having his mouth over David’s perfectly solid erection.

One hand was gripping David’s hip while the other pushed David’s leg up a little higher to give himself room to massage David’s inner thigh, making him come undone and pulse in Patrick’s mouth. 

Pulling up just a little bit off of David’s fully slick cock, Patrick ran his tongue over the frenulum in light little licks until working his way into something more forceful. It was his job to know every little point on David’s body where he craved to be touched and this was one area that drove David wild. Patrick stuck two fingers into his mouth when he pulled off of David for a brief second and then his mouth was back on him, playing with the head and licking in circles around him. He used his saliva-slicked fingers to circle at David’s rim. David bucked his hips up and his dick did a little dance inside Patrick’s mouth. David whimpered when Patrick sank down half way and sucked using the suction of his lips and tongue, still moving his fingers against David’s entrance in tortuously slow strokes. 

David was writhing, pushing the blanket away from his body that had a sheen of sweat layered. Patrick laughed in enjoyment watching David’s face, the vibrations pulsing all around him. He could feel and see that David was close, so the two fingers that had played at David’s rim were now slowly entering him. Frustrated mewling sounds were coming from David but Patrick didn’t relent. Patrick fucked his fingers into him at a slightly faster pace; first as one and then another together. It was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Patrick moved his tongue wickedly around David’s shaft, from base to tip and down again, using as much suction as he went. David slammed his hips into Patrick’s fingers, fucking himself onto them until he finally released completely down Patrick’s eager throat. Moaning Patrick’s name. He took what he needed from Patrick who was more than willing to give everything he had to his husband. 

Afterwards, when Patrick was helping David come down from the aftershocks, he turned his head to face the open windows and sighed looking at the nature in front of them. Taking in the peace of it all, feeling satiated from fulfilling David’s needs, he sighed with contentment watching the hawk swoop back over the landscape. 

Patrick felt deft fingers pulling on his arm and heaving him upwards. He crawled up David’s frame until he was staring into his eyes again. David cupped his face and kissed him, tasting himself on Patrick’s lips, licking his own and grinning at Patrick. “Mmm...yummy.”  
  
Patrick snorted, “You taste yummy, huh?” David nodded, brushing his fingers against Patrick’s stubble on his cheek. David growled into the next smooch, expressing all of the love he had for him in one long, languid kiss.  
  
“On you, yes.” David patted Patrick’s hip, signaling for him to get up. “It’s your turn, honey,” David said against his lips, looking completely debauched and not actually moving yet. David tasted himself some more, licking off any remains of himself on Patrick’s mouth which was such a turn-on for his husband.  
  
Leaning back to look into David’s sex-drunk eyes, he said, “you must have been really out of it this time, because I don’t think I have ever heard you use that word before.”  
  
David wrapped his arms in a relaxed position over Patrick’s shoulders. “Mm, what word?”  
  
“Yummy.” Patrick watched the grin that formed on his face. David was caught doing something adorable.  
  
“Well, it's not an inaccurate statement,” David said, a sideways grin fully formed. Patrick giggled into their kisses, rolling around on the bed until David was on top of him, growling into his neck.  
  
Patrick pinched his side, making David yelp. “Okay, _mister yummy_ , if you don’t get that sloppy mouth on me, I’m going to end up fucking you into this mattress.”  
  
David let out a low growl and then took his time showing his husband just how much he appreciated being woken up so passionately in their cabin in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Smut isn't exactly my forte so it took a lot of encouragement from [coffeeandstargazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandstargazing/pseuds/coffeeandstargazing) to get this posted. Kudos and comments keep me writing this sort of thing, so if you liked it, let me know <3


End file.
